1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information label to be provided on a commodity product or disposed in a shop for making it easy for an elderly person to find a commodity product suitable for him/her, as well as to a package having the information label.
2. Background Art
Disposable undergarments for personal care purposes, such as paper diapers or disposable briefs, can be purchased at an ordinary retail shop. The amount of incorporated absorbent and the thickness of a product change slightly according to the personal mobility of the person who is to wear the disposable undergarment (e.g., the person can xe2x80x9cwalk,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cwalk with assistance,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csit with assistance xe2x80x9d or is xe2x80x9cbedridden,xe2x80x9d hereinafter called simply xe2x80x9cWalk,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cWalk with assistance,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSit with assistance,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBedriddenxe2x80x9d). In order to enable an ordinary consumer to identify such a difference, in some cases a label for specifying a target user of a product (a person for which a commodity product is suitable; that is, a target user) is placed on a package of a product.
Examples of such a xe2x80x9clabelxe2x80x9d include target user designs into which statuses of persons, such as xe2x80x9cWalk,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cWalk with assistance,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSit with assistance,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBedridden,xe2x80x9d are visually drawn, and such a design is labeled on a product. A set of target user designs corresponding to xe2x80x9cWalk,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cWalk with assistance,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSit with assistance,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBedriddenxe2x80x9d are labeled on a package. A specific target user is specified through use of dark and light colors or a predetermined symbol (e.g., a triangle,a circle, or a double circle). Further, simple explanations (such as xe2x80x9cWalk,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cWalk with assistance,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cSit with assistance,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBedriddenxe2x80x9d) are assigned to respective designs.
In fact, an elderly person cannot instantaneously identify a target user by use of the above-described related-art labels. This is particularly true in a case where similar products are arranged in a row on shelves (which are observed daily in a supermarket). If an ordinary consumer steps some distance away from shelves, he or she cannot instantaneously understand a target user of a product from only a related-art label. When an ordinary consumer selects a commodity product, it is common for the consumer to initially view the overall shelves at a slightly remote location. In light of this fact, it turns out that the related-art label fails to play a role as a target user identification label.
The related-art label is an unsurpassed inconvenience to a person who is physically handicapped to such an extent that he/she requires assistance from other persons (e.g., an elderly person who is severely weary or a person who is handicapped). Particularly when a label is taken as a target user identification sign for commodities related to personal care products, some of the related-art labels fail to fulfill the reason for their existence.
In this regard, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 194272/1998 describes a legible label to be affixed to a package, thereby preventing a worker from causing an error during transport or distribution and assortment of merchandise. However, such a label is not intended for an ordinary consumer. Even when a commodity product having this label is placed on display shelves in a retail shop, the label yields no effect.
The present invention has been conceived to solve the drawbacks set forth and is aimed at developing labels (target user information labels) which enable purchasers or ordinary consumers (particularly, persons who are handicapped to such an extent that they require assistance from another person) to identify suitable commodity products at a glance, thereby providing facilities for the consumers when they purchase commodity products.
To achieve such an object, the present invention provides an information label for target user (hereinafter referred to simply as a xe2x80x9ctarget user information labelxe2x80x9d) comprising a set of target user designs which symbolically illustrate target users, wherein a target user design symbolically illustrating a target user of a commodity product is drawn greater in size than other target user designs, more preferably in another color and along with an explanatory notice to be appended to solely the target user design.
When there are commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different, the target user information label according to the present invention clearly points at a corresponding target user. As a result, an ordinary consumer can very easily find desired commodities from among the commodities arranged on display.
More specifically, the present invention provides the following labels.
(1) A target user information label which is to be used for commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different and which comprises a set of target user designs symbolically illustrating the target users, wherein a predetermined target user design of the set is displayed greater in size than the other target user designs.
According to the invention described in (1), the xe2x80x9ctarget user information labelxe2x80x9d is formed as a set of target user designs. As a result, a person who attempts to purchase a desired commodity from among commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different can perceive categories of commodities as a single pattern. Further, a corresponding target user design of the set is drawn greater in size than the other target user designs. Consequently,the consumer can find a target user design corresponding to a target user of a commodity at a glance from among the overall commodities. Thus, there is prevented erroneous purchase of a commodity, which would otherwise be caused by misidentification. Even when a user asks a care-giver to purchase a commodity, the user can easily specify a desired commodity, thus-affording great convenience to the user.
Even when a user views commodities from a slightly remote location, the user can identify a desired commodity from the overall geometry of the set of target user designs (e.g., the location of a protuberance in the set of target user designs). Thus, the target user label matches the actual conditions under conditions from selection of a desired commodity to purchase of the thus-selected commodity product. In terms of convenience to an ordinary consumer, the target user label according to the present invention is more profitable than the related-art labels.
(2) Preferably, the target user information label described in (1) is appended to at least one selected from the group consisting of a xe2x80x9cdisplay package for packing commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different,xe2x80x9d a xe2x80x9cfloor in the vicinity of a location where commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different are to be placed for display,xe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9carticle to be hung on shelves on which commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different are to be arranged for display.xe2x80x9d
The invention described in (2) shows an embodiment of the target user information label described in (1). As a result of use of the target user information label described in (1), it becomes easy for a purchaser to identify a desired commodity from commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different. By means of the invention described in (2), the target user information label described in (1) is affixed in any one of the following manners or in combination, as required; namely, a manner of the label being appended directly to a package, a manner of the label being appended to a floor at a location where commodities are arranged on display, and a manner of the label being appended to an article to be hung on shelves having the commodities arranged thereon. Thus, the target user information label affords convenience to an ordinary consumer when he purchases a commodity. Selection of one from or combination of the target user information labels is determined in accordance with the circumstances of retail dealers or manufacturers who append the target user information label, such as costs and exchange operations.
(3) Preferably, the target user information label described in (1) or (2) is highlighted in at least one manner selected from the group consisting of a xe2x80x9cmanner in which a predetermined target user design displayed in greater size than other target user designs being shown in a color different from the color of the other target user designs,xe2x80x9d a xe2x80x9cmanner in which a corresponding information notice is attached to a predetermined target user design displayed in greater size than other target user designs,xe2x80x9d and axe2x80x9cmanner in which a sign for adjunctly rendering conspicuous a predetermined target user design which is displayed in greater size than other target user designs.xe2x80x9d
The invention described in (3) enables highlighting of a corresponding target user design from among the set of target user designs displayed, in a more conspicuous and readily perceivable manner. In connection with usage of a target user design; that is, assigning a different color to a predetermined target user design, attaching an information statement to a predetermined target user design, and appending a symbol to a predetermined target user design, even when a predetermined target user design is provided in solely any one of the above-described manners, there is yielded a corresponding effect (that is, an effect of enabling a user to readily perceive the design). Alternatively, when a predetermined target user design is displayed by use of the above-described manners in combination, a more conspicuous effect can be yielded.
As a more preferable manner of implementation of the invention described in (3), an xe2x80x9cinformation statement corresponding to a predetermined target user design displayed in greater size than other target user designsxe2x80x9d and a xe2x80x9csign for adjunctly rendering conspicuous a predetermined target user design displayed in greater size than other target user designsxe2x80x9d are indicated in the vicinity of a target user design which is displayed in greater size than any other designs in a set of target user designs.
(4) Preferably, the target user information label described in any one of (1) through (3) is used with a series of commodities relating to disposable undergarments having absorbents.
It is considered that the majority of target users of the commodities according to the present invention are elderly people whose physical functions have become weakened and who face constraints on their personal mobility in daily life. Elderly people are considered to encounter difficulty in purchasing a commodity. According to the invention described in (4), an elderly person can quickly and correctly identify a desired commodity from analogous commodities. Thus, the present invention is very beneficial to elderly people.
(5) Preferably, the target user information label described in any one of (1) through (3) is used for commodities related to personal care products.
In connection with the invention described in (5), there are many similar care products. It is considered that an elderly person does not have the slightest idea about a personal care product suitable for himself (particularly, it is considered that an elderly person whose physical functions have become weakened fails to have the slightest idea about a suitable personal care product). The target user information label according to the present invention enables clear highlighting of a commodity for a target user of interest from among commodities of the same type. Hence, even an elderly person having weakened physical functions can very easily find a desired commodity from commodities arranged on display, without regard to whether or not the commodities pertain to a plurality of manufacturers or a single manufacturer.
(6) Preferably, the target user information label described in (5) is characterized in that the target user design comprises a set of target user designs arranged in descending order of necessity for assistance.
According to the invention described in (6), a person who attempts to purchase a commodity can readily decide the degree of care which a target user requires, at a glance. Through experience in purchasing a commodity several times, the user memorizes the layout of target user designs provided as a set. Subsequently, the user can diminish a chance of erroneously purchasing another commodity as a result of misidentification, by means of ascertaining the pattern of the set of overall target user designs. When a user of a certain commodity asks a third party to purchase the commodity, the only requirement imposed on the user is to inform the third party of only the size and position of a target user design; for example, a xe2x80x9ccommodity having a large design located at the xth position from the right.xe2x80x9d Thus, a unified view concerning a desired product can be shared between the user and the third party, thereby diminishing erroneous purchase of a commodity due to misidentification.
(7) The target user information label described in (5) or (6), wherein the target user design is displayed in conjunction with a design showing a care-giver when the target user design displays a person who needs assistance.
(8) The target user information label described in (7),wherein the design showing a person who needs assistance is displayed more conspicuous than a design showing the care-giver.
According to the invention described in (7), the target user design is displayed in conjunction with a design showing a care-giver when the target user design displays a person who needs assistance. Hence, a commodity product employing the target user design is obvious as to whether or not the product is intended for persons who need assistance. Particularly, according to the invention described in (8), the design showing a person who needs assistance is displayed more conspicuous than a design showing the care-giver. Accordingly, it is clearly understandable that a commodity product employing the target user design is intended for persons who need assistance.
(9) Preferably, the target user information label described in any one of (1) through (8) is characterized in that the target information design is formed from a design easy to memorize in association with a corresponding image.
According to the invention described in (9), even when a user views only an enlargedly-displayed target design, the user can perceive the target user of a commodity from the design. In addition, even when a user asks a third party to purchase a commodity, a chance of the third party erroneously purchasing another commodity is diminished.
(10) The target user information label described in any one of (1) through (9) is further characterized in that the target user design or the set of target user designs correspond(s) to registered trademark(s) (Section 18 of the Japanese Trademark Law).
According to the invention described in (10), the target user design and/or the set of target user designs can prevail all over Japan. Thereby, consumers can perceive the existence and significance of the design(s), thereby diminishing a chance of erroneous purchase of another commodity due to confusion with other commodities. If target user designs actually provided on commodities become widely known as a result of repeated use of the designs, the target user designs are protected from illegal use of the designs by illegal competitors. Moreover,when another person (business entity) is granted legal use of target user designs, the target user designs are used within the same category under the Japanese Trademark Law (Section 25 of the Japanese Trademark Law and Section 53 of the same). As a result, labels are unified within an industry, thereby preventing confusion due to use of different labels by other companies.
(11) A group of packages appended with the target user information label described in (1).
(12) The group of packages described in (11) is characterized in that the target user information label is appended to a position on an upper portion of a package where the label is easy to see.
According to the invention described in (12), even when a commodity formed by packing an object in a package is arranged for display on a shelf of a shop and a lower portion of the commodity is hidden behind a price tag, a purchaser can readily perceive and determine a desired commodity.
(13) Preferably, a group of commodities are packed with the package described in (11) or (12).
According to the invention described in (13), the present invention is applied to commodities which are packed in packages of substantially the same size and shape and which pose difficulty in identifying a desired commodity. Consequently, erroneous purchase of a commodity due to misidentification can be effectively diminished.
(14) Preferably, the group of commodities described in (13) is characterized in that commodities having enlarged target user designs of different types are arranged for display on shelves of a shop.
In a case where there are commodities intended for different users, the target user information label according to the present invention makes it very easy for an ordinary consumer to find desired commodities from commodities arranged on display. Even when a consumer views commodities from a slightly remote location, the consumer can identify the geometry of the overall set of target user designs (e.g., the location of a protuberance in the entire set of target user designs). Hence, the target user label matches the actual conditions under conditions from selection of a desired commodity to purchase of the thus-selected commodity product, thereby affording convenience to ordinary consumers. Difference between the effect of the related-art sign and the effect of the target user information label according to the present invention appears in the form of a noticeable difference in effects when commodities are actually arranged for display on shelves of a shop and ordinary consumers select suitable commodities from the shelves. Specifically, when the target user information label according to the present invention is used, ordinary consumers can very easily find suitable commodities. As mentioned previously, when a consumer views commodities on shelves from a slightly remote location, the ordinary consumer becomes substantially unable to select a suitable commodity. However, the present invention enables an ordinary consumer to select a suitable commodity.
(15) A color information mat to be used for commodities of the same type or analogous commodities whose target users are different is laid on a floor in the vicinity of a location where the commodities of the same type or the analogous commodities whose target users are different are to be arranged on display. A color identical in hue with the color used in the location for display is used for the color mat.
Here, the expression xe2x80x9cidentical in huexe2x80x9d basically means an xe2x80x9cidentical color.xe2x80x9d However, the expression is intended to allow slight difference in color.
As a result, an ordinary consumer can smoothly select a commodity by reference to a color, thereby affording convenience to the ordinary consumer. Further, colors are unified, which in turn results in realization of unified atmosphere in the location for display. In contrast with the case of a location for display having a disordered atmosphere, the colors afford to an ordinary consumer an impression of xe2x80x9cease of purchasexe2x80x9d (i.e., an improvement in the environment of a location for display) Further, it can be expected that an increase in an appetite for shopping also contributes to an improvement in sales of a shop.
Throughout the specification, the expression xe2x80x9clocation for displayxe2x80x9d is narrower in concept than a so-called xe2x80x9cselling section.xe2x80x9d For instance, when commodities are arranged on shelves, the locations of the shelves correspond to the location for display.
Throughout the specification, the expression xe2x80x9cappendxe2x80x9d means that presence of a xe2x80x9ctarget user information labelxe2x80x9d is made evident in any form in connection with an object commodity, without regard to the manner of appending, such as adhesion, drawing, or printing. Accordingly, if the target user information label can be visible to a consumer, the label is included in the concept of xe2x80x9cappend,xe2x80x9d so long as the label is in a visible state.
Throughout the specification, the expression xe2x80x9carticle to be hungxe2x80x9d means a substance which is temporarily fixed or hung on a shelf.
Throughout the specification, the expression xe2x80x9cdisposable undergarmentsxe2x80x9d means products which are manufactured and sold as xe2x80x9cdisposable commoditiesxe2x80x9d such as paper diapers, regardless of length of service life or lifetime of the products.
Throughout the specification, the expression xe2x80x9cdisplayxe2x80x9d means layout or arrangement of sales commodities which enables ordinary consumers and purchasers to view the commodities. For instance, when commodities are arranged on xe2x80x9cshelves of a shop for display,xe2x80x9d commodities arranged on shelves, which shelves ordinary consumers cannot view, do not correspond to the state of xe2x80x9cdisplayxe2x80x9d mentioned herein. In a case where commodities are arranged on shelves located at a position where ordinary consumers can view the commodities, the commodities are included in the concept of xe2x80x9cdisplayxe2x80x9d described herein without regard to the layout, sequence of arrangement, and geometry of commodities placed on shelves, so long as the commodities are arranged so as to be visible for ordinary consumers in any form.
Throughout the specification, the expression xe2x80x9cordinary consumers and purchasersxe2x80x9d encompasses persons who have not yet actually consumed or purchased commodities but who merely have an intention of consuming or purchasing commodities, as well as persons who have actually consumed or purchased commodities.
Throughout the specification, the expression xe2x80x9ca symbol for adjunctly rendering conspicuous a predetermined target user designxe2x80x9d includes, for example, a sign or symbol appended to the vicinity of a predetermined target user design, as well as an xe2x80x9carrow.xe2x80x9d